kirbyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Meta-Knight
Meta-Knight (jap. Meta Naito) ist der Anführer der Meta-Knights, einer Reihe Ritter, wo unter anderem auch Edge-Knight und Sharpe-Knight mitkämpfen. Er selbst ist ein Meisterschwertkämpfer und sieht, abgesehen von der Farbe, genau wie Kirby aus. Er führt ein Schwert, das Galaxia heißt und dieser Name sagt bereits alles aus. Es hat gewaltige Kräfte, so kann es zum Beispiel einen Tornado herbeirufen oder elektrisch aufgeladen werden. Dies macht es sowohl für den Nahkampf als auch für den Fernkampf so gut wie perfekt. Und nicht nur Meta-Knights Schwert hat spezielle Kräfte, auch sein Cape ist nicht ohne, so kann Meta-Knight es in Flügel verwandeln oder sich damit warpen. In den ersten Spielen mit Meta-Knight (er war nicht von Anfang an dabei, sondern kam erst in Kirby's Adventure zum ersten mal vor) warf er sein Cape jedoch stets weg. Seine Farbe hat sich im Laufe der Zeit auch geändert. Von der Hautfarbe schwarz ging es über hellblau schließlich zu dunkelblau. Die Form von Meta-Knights Schwert ändert sich je nach 2-D oder 3-D. In allen 2-D (Ausnahme: Kirby Super Star Ultra) spielen ist es ein normales orangefarbenes Schwert, in 3-D ein Schwert mit Zacken. In Kirby Nightmare in Dreamland konnte man auch ein Minispiel namens AlptraumetaknightAlptraumetaknightultra(engl. Metaknightmare) spielen. Dieses musste durch 100% im Normal- und Hard-Modus freigeschaltet werden. Dann konnte man mit Meta-Knight das Spiel spielen, allerdings nicht speichern. Obwohl er ein Untertan König Nickerchens ist, hat er auch einmal selber versucht, das Traumland zu erobern, sein Schlachtschiff wurde aber von Kirby zerstört. In Kirby und das magische Garn taucht er sowohl als Charakter als auch als Bossgegner auf. Als Bossgegner hat er violette Augen, was wohl auf eine Gehirnwäsche von Grimmgarn hindeutet. Zudem ist er in "Kirby und das magische Garn" auch noch stärker als in den vorherigen Kirby Titeln. In der Mitte der Arena befindet sich eine Art Rad mit Yin-Yarns Gesicht drauf. Am Anfang dreht sich das Rad einmal und Meta-Knight erhält ein grünes Schwert. Dieses Schwert ist nicht besonders stark, es kann eigentlich nur den Sword Beam und Meta-Knight schlägt mit ihm umher. Als 2. Schwert erhält er ein hellblaues. Er macht immer noch die Sword Beam Attacke, allerdings zwei mal und die Strahlen verfolgen Kirby. Das dritte Schwert ist lila und kann sich in eine riesige lila Flamme verwandeln, wodurch, wenn Meta-Knight schlägt, er viel weiter schlagen kann als eigentlich. Das letzte Schwert ist ein rotes und mit Abstand das schwerste überhaupt: es kann Tornados erzeugen und alle vorigen Fähigkeiten der anderen Schwerter besitzt es ebenfalls. Meta-Knight im Anime thumb|200px|Meta-Knight, während des Kampfes gegen Kirby Im Anime ist Meta-Knight ein Sternenkrieger und spielt für König Nickerchen den Diener. Er ist durchgehend von Sharpe und Edge begleitet und hat sein Cape meistens vor seinem Gesicht, nur wenn er seine Arme benutzen muss nicht. Obwohl er in Folge 3 gegen Kirby kämpft, ist er doch eindeutig auf seiner Seite. Er versucht immer wieder, Kirby nützliche Kleinigkeiten im Leben eines Sternenkriegers beizubringen und beschützt ihn, so gut es geht, ob vor dem König oder seinen Monstern ist ihm dabei meist egal. Im Anime hat er jedoch keine Flügel. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Persönlichkeit liebt er es, Fernsehen und Kanal DDD zu schauen. Trotzdem lässt er sich davon nicht beeinflussen. Auch ziemlich merkwürdig ist, warum er im Kerker vom Schloss von König Nickerchen eine Foltermaschine hat, die auf der gleichen Steuerung basiert wie sein Sternenschiff, das er ebenfalls im Kerker gelagert hat. Am Ende ist es auch sein Verdienst, dass Zeetown gerettet wird, da er mit der Halberd und einigen Bewohnern von Zeetown zum großen Raumschiff von Nightmare fliegt. Meta-Knights Augen Da Meta-Knight im Anime durchgehend seine Maske trägt, musste man seine Gefühle anders zeigen, dass hat man mit seinen Augen geschafft, dessen Farbe sich nach Gefühl ändert. Hier sind die Gefühle für die jeweiligen Farben und auch die passenden Folgen: * thumb|right|100px|Meta-Knight mit grünen Augen.Grün: In den Folgen 1, 2, 12, 20, 26, 39, 40, 96 und 98 glühten Meta-Knights Augen grün auf, als er ein ernstes Thema besprach, beziehungsweise Kirby das erste Mal gesehen hat. Keine andere Augenfarbe kommt so oft vor wie diese. * Weiß: In den Folgen 1 und 42 hat Meta-Knight kurze Zeit weiße Augen bekommen. Er hat dabei, genau wie bei den grünen Augen, ein ernstes Thema besprochen, allerdings ist kaum ein Unterschied zwischen weiß und grün zu finden. * Orange: Meta-Knight hatte in Folge 1 ganz kurz orangene Augen, was genau das heißt, ist nicht genau zu erkennen. Vielleicht ist Meta-Knight darüber verwundert gewesen, dass Kirby nur halb so groß war wie er selbst. Er hat kurz darauf grüne Augen bekommen. * Blau: Meta-Knight bekam in den Folgen 40 und 51 blaue Augen, was heißt, dass Meta-Knight glücklich ist, in den Folgen über Kirbys Entwicklung. * Rot: In Folge 46 bekam Meta-Knight rote Augen, weil er, trotz Galaxia, nicht in das verfluchte Haus von Nightmare kam und wütend wurde. * Pink: In Folge 52 bekam Meta-Knight pinke Augen, weil er es lustig fand, dass es von ihm selbst eine Minifigur gab, die obendrein auch noch sehr selten war. Diese Stelle ist auch eine der wenigen Szenen gewesen, wo er deutlich hörbar lacht. * Dunkelgelb: In einigen Folgen wurde Meta-Knight bewusstlos. Dabei schlossen sich die Augen von Meta-Knight aber nicht, sie wurden lediglich dunkelgelb. Beziehung zu anderen Charakteren Meta-Knight hat von allen Charakteren am wenigsten Kontakt zu anderen, mal ausgenommen Edge-Knight und Sharpe-Knight. Ansonsten redet er eher wenig; alles, was er sagt würde warscheinlich eine halbe Stunde füllen. Neben seiner Leibgarde redet er wohl am meisten mit Kirby, König Nickerchen und Tip. Da er dabei jedoch teilweise ziemlich kaltherzig wirkt, werden seine Ratschläge meist nicht sofort verstanden, und seine Art, gern in Rätseln zu sprechen macht es auch nicht besser. Dennoch ist er ein wertvoller Verbündeter, was Tip und Tuff schnell bemerken. Meta-Knights Schwachstelle Obwohl Meta-Knight viele Züge von normalen Bossen übernimmt hat er jedoch eine ganz besondere Schwachstelle. Man kann ihn normalerweise nicht mit Attacken aufhalten. Zielt man jedoch auf seine Füße, wird er genau so wie Kirby zurückgeworfen. In Kirby's Adventure reicht jedoch ein Treffer auf Meta-Knights Rücken aus. Steuerung für Meta-Knight Im Minispiel Alptraumetaknight/Alptraumetaknight Ultra kann man Meta-Knight steuern. Die Steuerung ähnelt der von Schwert-Kirby. ;Steuerung B = Schlag B + volle Gesundheit = Schlag + Schlagstrahl B + B = Hieb B + B + B = Stechstrahl ↓ + B in der Luft = Spiesstich ↑ + B = Stechstich A in der Luft = Meta-Flügel Sprinten + B = Schwertrammer X = Helfer in Form von Edge- oder Sharpe-Knight rufen Touchscreen berühren = Vasallen rufen (2 Punkte), Meta-Turbo (8 Punkte), Heilen (10 Punkte), Mach-Tornado (30 Punkte, eliminiert alle sich auf dem Bild befindenden Gegner) Die Punkte werden durch besiegen von Gegnern gesammelt und zwar nach folgendem Schema: * Normale Gegner: 1 Punkt * Power-Gegner: 2 Punkte * Starker Gegner: 3 Punkte * Unterboss: 5 Punkte * Boss: 10 Punkte Wissenswerte Kleinigkeiten *Meta-Knight ist von vielen Leuten der am meisten gemochte Charakter aus der Kirby-Serie. *Meta-Knight steht zwischen Kirby und König Nickerchen. *Meta-Knight hat im englischem Anime eine andere Stimme als in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Meta-Knight hatte bislang noch keinen Kontakt zu Dark Matter. *In Super Smash Bros. Melee wird fälschlicherweise behauptet, Meta-Knight gibt es erst seit Kirby's Fun Pak. *Meta-Knight hat in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Schuhe an, im Anime oder in den anderen Spielen allerdings nicht. *Meta-Knight gehört in der Super Smash Bros. Brawl-Fangemeinde zu den so genannten "Top-Tier"-Charakteren. *Kirby und das magische Garn ist bislang das einzige Kirby-Spiel, indem man Meta-Knight bekämpft, ohne, dass dieser sein Cape abwirft. *Selbiges ist ferner das einzige Spiel, in dem bekämpft wird, ohne, dass dieser seine Maske verliert. Galerie Image:Metaknight.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Metaknight.jpeg|''Kirby's Fun Pak'' File:Meta Knight Ball Sticker.jpg|''Kirby: Power Malpinsel'' Image:mkcar.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Meta-Knights Rennauto Image:MetaKnightBrawl.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Meta_knightmare.jpg|Kirby Super Star Ultra (Alptraumeta-Knight Ultra) Meta knight avatar.JPG|Meta-Knights Avatar von Kirby Super Star Ultra Image:Meta_Knight_Kirby's_Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:MetaknightKSS.png|''Kirby's Fun Pak'' Image:MetaknightKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:MetaknightKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Bild:Meta-ohne-Maske.png|Meta-Knight ohne Maske... Bild:Meta_Knight_geflügelt.gif|und mit Flügeln. 180px-Metaknight2.jpg|Meta-Knight mit Flügeln 200px-AR_Meta_Knight.PNG|Kirby Air Ride 250px-MKSSU.jpg|Kirby Super Star Ultra Metaknightanime.jpg|Meta-Knight mit Umhang aus dem Anime 180px-Meta_knight_kssq.png|Cutscene aus Kirby: Mausattacke Mk.jpg|Kirby & die wundersame Spiegelwelt 250px-EpisodeThree.jpg|Das Duell gegen Kirby im Anime mkship.jpg|Meta-Knight in seinem Sternenschiff mksurvive.jpg|Meta-Knight ist der einzige Sternenkrieger der die Schlacht gegen Nightmare überlebt hat. sbbow.jpg|Meta-Knight vor langer zeit als er Sharpe- und Edge-Knight in sein Team nimmt Meta yarn battle.jpg|Kirby vs. Meta-Knight in Kirby und das magische Garn 180px-MetaNoKirra.png|Met Knight unmaskiert aus dem Spiel Kirby no Kirakira Kizzu en:Meta Knight fr:Meta Knight Kategorie:Meta-Knight Kategorie:Charaktere aus Kirby's Adventure Kategorie:Charaktere aus Kirby's Fun Pak Kategorie:Charaktere aus Kirby & die wundersame Spiegelwelt Kategorie:Charaktere aus Kirby Super Star Ultra Kategorie:Charaktere aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Charaktere aus dem Anime Kategorie:Sternenkrieger Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Kirby Super Star Ultra Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Kirby: Mausattacke Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Kirby's Fun Pak Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Kirby: Schatten bedrohen Traumland Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Kirby's Adventure Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Kirby und das magische Garn Kategorie:Charaktere aus Kirby und das magische Garn Kategorie:Häufige Gegner Kategorie:Charaktere aus Kirby Wii Kategorie:Charaktere aus Kirby Air Ride Kategorie:Charaktere aus Kirby: Mausattacke